More Than A Partner
by Sister-Soulmate
Summary: The title say everything. Not yaoi. OOC-ness, four-angle love story. DeiSasoOCItaHidan
1. Chapter 1

More Than A Partner

A/N: Yeah, my second fanfic! I guess I can't hold my idea anymore...

Okay, Cursed Princess of Eternity presents a fanfic with the title 'More Than A Partner'. Enjoy and don't forget read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, they are belong to Kishimoto-sensei...

Chapter 1

Night is very calm. The sky looks very dark, the moon shine, its pale shine spread a calmness through the night. The wolf ready to come from its hideout.

From above, a giant white bird fly around the Konohagakure, with long blonde-haired guy on its back. His blue right eye searching something below.

"So, this is going to get hard, hn." He mumbled. His hands-or his mouthed hands-continuing to create a clay ball.

The blonde guy name is Deidara. He is a missing-nin from Iwagakure in Earth Country(A/N: I don't know if it's right... I haven't read the chapter yet!). He heading up to Konohagakure because the Leader wants a chuunin girl from Konohagakure to join the Akatsuki.

"Long, pale blonde-hair, hn... Long, pale blonde-hair..."

He continue searching until his left eye-or maybe scope- find something.

"Wait, pale-blonde... Is that her? Come on, let see if that truly her!"

The bird fly below, and slowly placed its legs on the ground.

Deidara looking up to the pale-blonde things. It's a girl.

Her hair is long and pale-blonde. Her eyes is orange, with a beautiful almond-shape. She wears her head protector on her neck.

She wears blue tank-top, covered with short jeans jacket. She also wears a white skirt, with black legging inside, and blue ninja shoes.

She looks surprised.

"So, finally I found you, un."

"Who are you, by the way?" She ask.

"I'm Deidara, from Iwagakure, un."

Deidara jump out from his giant bird.

"I know you... You're member of... The Akatsuki..."

She smiled. "What's bring you here, Deidara from Iwagakure?"

"I come here to take you, un."

"To take me? Where?"

"Of course, to the Akatsuki. Leader wants your ability, un. And, what's your name, if you don't mind?"

She smiled again. "My name is Yuki. Shirogane Yuki."

"Allright, Yuki, let's go. I don't want Leader to be angry. He is really sucks."

"Okay, I don't mind."

Deidara help Yuki to jump up to the bird's back and they leave Konohagakure.

Yep, pretty short...


	2. Chapter 2

More Than A Partner

A/N: Yup, chapter two!! WoOt!!

I also have a story title 'Simpler Than A Word' pairing Sasori/Deidara. Hehe!

Okay, let's get started. I'm trying to write as long as i can.

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Shippuden story. They are property of Kishimoto-sensei. I only own this story, and my OC.

Chapter 2

The bird landed at Akatsuki hideout.

"Here we are, Yuki."

Deidara helped Yuki to get down from the bird's back.

They entered the well-hide cave. The cave is not pretty dark as Yuki thought.

"Come on, this way. I will take you to Leader-sama."

Yuki followed Deidara to the left side of the cave.

"Leader-sama," Deidara open the door.

"Come in."

"Here, I brought the girl that you want to join us, Leader-sama."

"Let her come."

"Yuki, come here."

Deidara call her. Yuki enter the room.

"Konnichi wa, Leader-sama."

"You're Shirogane Yuki, right?"

Yuki nodded. She can't see the Leader face clearly because this room is too dark. The candle only set beside the door and five feet from the door.

"Do you know why you here?"

"Yes."

"I know that Deidara has told you before. Deidara, escort her to her room, and show her our members."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Deidara and Yuki bowed, and they left out the room.

"So, what do you want first? You want me to take you to your room, or you want to meet the rest of us?"

"I like to meet the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Okay, then. They usually in the hall. This way."

Deidara and Yuki head toward the hall in the right side of the cave.

"Yeah, this is the hall."

Deidara open the door and Yuki can see other people use that dark cloak, same as Deidara.

"Everyone, here is our new member. She is from Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure? So, she is in the same village as Itachi-san."

The shark-look guy say, and then giggle.

"Yes, Kisame, now stop that frighten giggle of yours."

"What's her name?"

A red haired male beside Kisame asked.

"Her name is Shirogane Yuki, Sasori-Danna."

Now, the grey-haired male between Sasori and Kisame take his actions.

"Wow, she is fucking hot, y'know! She is sexy! What a girl!"

"Emm... Who's that guy?"

Yuki whispered to Deidara.

"His name is Hidan, he is the Jashinism. He is immortal, you know."

Yuki nodded.

"I believe you frighten her with your dirty language, Hidan."

The blue-haired girl in front of Sasori say to Hidan.

"But, I can't hold myself! She is fuckin' hot and sexy! I never know that the new member will be this goddamn hot!

Come on Konan, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I know, but calm down Hidan, I'm getting sick because of your tongue."

After several minutes in introductions, Deidara take Yuki to her room.

"Here's your room, Yuki. Your cloak and your ring is inside the room."

"Thank you, Deidara-san."

Yuki tried to remember the cave pattern. She go out from her room and she is being catch by Hidan.

"Whoa, what the fuck bring you here, hottie?"

"I just try to remember the cave pattern, Hidan-san."

"What? You can't remember this cave pattern, even I always get lost here.

Damn cave!"

Hidan is looking at Yuki.

"But, really, you're damn hot and sexy... I can't hold myself, you know..."

"What do you mean, Hidan-san?"

Yuki asked in worried. Then, the things in her mind happen.

Hidan place his hand at Yuki's hips.

"What the-Hmmph...!"

So fast, Hidan covered her mouth and prevent her to scream.

"Don't scream, hottie... Or else Leader-sama will punish me..."

With a slow motion, Hidan take Yuki to his room.

"Hidan-san, let me outta here! What the heck happen to you!"

"I already say, I can't hold myself after seeing a sexy-hot chick like you, you know?"

Hidan get her on the bed, his hand pinned Yuki strongly to the bed.

"You hear me, let me outta here! Do you want to give me a bad experience during my first time here?"

"Actually, not right yet."

Yuki's eyes widened in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

More Than A Partner

A/N: Yeah, chapter three!

Okay, i will not blabbering here, just to quick write.

Yep, here we go!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hidan-san, please let me outta here!" Yuki cried.

"No, i won't let you outta here, cutie. You will belong to me in no time!"

"But Leader doesn't tell me that i belong to you, so let me outta here!"

"I will ask the Leader! Now just shut up, or else Konan will find it."

Hidan started to kiss that new girl, but Yuki give a hard resist.

"Whoa, you're a tough chick, too... This is what i like..."

Hidan doesn't give up, he keep trying and finally he can kiss that new girl, roughly and lustful.

Yuki closed her eyes. She trying to escape, but she can't.

Hidan release the kiss, he's looking at Yuki.

"Your lips is fuckin' sweet, baby. Mind if i taste it again?"

Without answer from Yuki, he kissed Yuki again. Hidan smile evilly when Yuki release one moan from her mouth.

He start to remove her jacket, and kiss her neck.

"No... No, please stop already..."

Yuki cried again. She really can't let this stand, but she feels her chakra fade away.

"I won't stop until i hear your loud moan, you hear?"

"Please, you can't do this to me, let me go..."

"And i won't let you go before i taste your damn body!"

Hidan grabbed kunai from his pocket, and he ripped apart Yuki's tank-top.

"You get a nice breast here..." He say lustfully, and also, horny.

Hidan start lick her breast, before kiss it, forcing Yuki to let a hurtful moan escaped her lips.

"No...! Please let me go, don't do that! Let me go...!"

The door open.

"Hidan, Leader-sama want to meet you... What's that?!"

"Oh, Deidara, you disturb me."

"What the hell you do to her?!"

'It's Deidara's voice... Is he here to save me? I hope he is...'

Yuki thought.

"You should get off her before i kick you out, Hidan!"

Deidara say angrily.

"And if i don't?"

Deidara give Hidan a punch on his cheek, and he take Yuki from the bed.

"If i see you do this again to her, i will kick you out of breath!"

Yuki close her eyes at Deidara's hold, thanking him inside her heart.

* * *

RnR, PLEASE! I will be happy to know your comments!

-Cursed Princess of Eternity-


	4. Chapter 4

More Than A Partner

Me: Well, chapter 4 UP!! Waaay to go!

Yuki: Don't go too excited. I must kill you because you make Hidan-san nearly rape me in previous chapter!!

Me: I'm sorry, Yuki-chan, but you can't kill me because it is me who authorized this story! If I die, who will continuing this story?

Yuki: Uhh, yeah, I guess you're right.

Me: Ookay! To the disclaimer, girl!

Yuki: Okay-clearing throat- Cursed Princess of Eternity doesn't own Naruto, and if she do, she will make me really appear... She only own this story and me, her OC.

Me: You're such a good girl, Yuki! Okay, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

"You okay?"

"I'm okay, Deidara-san... Thank you."

"I'm sorry for Hidan's behavior. I'm terribly sorry."

Yuki held tighter to Deidara's arm. "No, it's okay. You save me right in time, Deidara-san. It's okay."

Yuki say softly.

"Yuki, you better head back to your room and quickly use your cloak and ring. Leader will held a meeting."

"Okay, I understand."

"Let me escort you to your room."

Yuki nodded.

-X-X-X-

"Oh my gosh! Looks like i'm late."

Yuki say after she arrive in the meeting room, and sit beside Sasori.

"It's okay, Yuki, Leader and Konan isn't here yet."

Sasori say calmly. Yuki smiled.

"Okay, maybe I can get a breath a while."

Yuki winked. "You know, I get to run here, so i'm pretty tire."

"Do that blondie brat escort you?"

"You mean Deidara-san? He isn't in his room after I looking for him, and I decide to run here after I realize it is a minute before the meeting start."

Sasori looking at that new member. Her personality is nearly similar to Tobi, but Yuki isn't full-mouthed like Tobi.

The Leader and his partner Konan finally come to the meeting room. He start the meeting about the Jinchuuriki.

Yuki worried about Deidara. Why is he doesn't attend this meeting?

Using her shadow clone, she sneak out from the room quietly.

-X-X-X-

"Finally, i find you."

Deidara turn his attention to that soft-candy voice.

"Why are you here, Yuki?"

"I'm worried because you doesn't attend the meeting."

"So, in the meeting room..."

"Yeah! My shadow clone know its task. Because, i'm getting bored because of those blabbering about Jinchuuriki and Hidan-san foul tongue."

Yuki looking at that blonde guy. "May i sit beside you?"

"Oh, yes."

Yuki sit beside Deidara.

"The scenery is beautiful here."

"Yeah, no doubt. I always come here if i bored."

Yuki smiled.

"Eh, what's that on your hand?"

"This is my clay. Do you want me to make something from this clay for you, Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes spark brightly. "Really? You will make one for me?"

"Yes, of course. So, what do you want?"

"I wonder if you can make a hairband for me from those clays..."

Deidara laughed. "A hairband, huh? Don't worry, i will make it for you!"

"Oh, you're so kind! Thank you, thank you very much!"

Yuki smile and laugh. For Deidara, that is so sweet. Very sweet.

* * *

Me: Okay, review, please!

Yuki: She will pretty happy if you review!


	5. Chapter 5

More Than A Partner

Me: Chapter... Which chapter is it?

Konan: It's chapter 5, Cursed-chan.

Me: Ah, thank you for remembering me, Konan. But why you call me 'Cursed-chan'?

Sasori: It's because your pen-name is hard to spell.

Me: Ah, Sasori...-looking around- Okay, is there any good boy who wants to say the disclaimer?

Tobi:-raise hand- Me! Me!

Me: Okay Tobi, go on.

Tobi: Cursed Princess of Eternity doesn't own Naruto and will never own! If she own Naruto, Yuki-chan will appear! And also, chaos will reign if she own Naruto...

Me:-give death glare to Tobi- Okay, here we go with the story!

-chase Tobi- COME HERE, YOU SILLY BOY!! I WILL GIVE YOU REALLY HARD PUNCH YOU WILL DIE!!

Tobi:-run away- NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL TOBI!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!

Konan: Well, well... Here's chapter 5 for you!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Well, here it is! A hairband!"

Deidara handed the hairband to Yuki.

"Wow, it's very beautiful! Thank you very much, Deidara-san!"

"Don't mention it. Why don't give it a try?"

"Oh, yeah."

Yuki start to place the hairband carefully.

"How is it?"

"Nice... It doesn't feel like a clay."

The hairband have a flower shape on its edge. Deidara feel satisfy, Yuki like it.

"Well, well, I figure that you will be here."

Sasori stand behind them.

"Sasori-Danna, how's the meeting?"

"Just as usual, nothing different."

Sasori sit beside Yuki. "But, Leader say that Yuki will be paired with none from us."

"Why?"

Sasori shrugged his shoulder.

"Sasori, Deidara, can we get inside now? I think the weather is getting cold."

Yuki asked them.

"Allright, let's go."

The three walks toward the cave.

-X-X-X-

Yuki decide to take a bath. She entered her room and lock it.

She entered the bathroom in her room, removing her clothes, and start to bath.

Yuki can see clearly at the mirror, a hickey that Hidan left to her. It's pretty wide. She shook her head to forget the scene, and let the water from shower wash her body.

One hour later...

Yuki finished her bath. She quickly take her cloth. But...

A strange sound come from the window.

"Who's there?"

She walks toward the window and open it.

"Nothing hap-hmmph...!"

Someone's hand covered her mouth. Yuki tried to look at that person and she stared at shock.

"It's me again, baby... I haven't finish my task because that fuckin' blondie brat disturb me, but now I will see to it, you will be mine!"

Yuki couldn't believe it. Hidan haven't give up yet.

Her eyes start to wider in fear.

* * *

Me: Okay, give me your reviews! I'm sorry if this pretty short...

Konan: She will speed up the update if you review.

Me: Yeah, Konan, thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

More Than A Partner

Me: Yoo- ya! Here's chapter six!

Yuki: But there are no review.

Me:-sob- Yes, you're right...

Tobi: Don't be sad! Here, lollypop for author-chan!

-Give me lollypop-

Me: Thank you, Tobi. -take the lollypop and eat it-

Zetsu: May I read the disclaimer?

Me: Oh yes, go on.

Zetsu(white and black side): Cursed Princess of Eternity don't own Naruto and all of its character...

Deidara:-cut off Zetsu- Okay, enough, un! Here's the story!

(All of Akatsuki members thought that Deidara want to get along with the OC Yuki)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Well, shall we go now?"

Hidan take Yuki out from her room. Fortunately, Yuki use her 'henge no jutsu' and run away to Deidara's room with teleportation.

"Deidara..."

"Yuki? What are you doing here? And... how do you enter my room?"

"That's no matter now! Please save me, Hidan hasn't give up yet...!"

Deidara could see the worried in that girl's face.

"Why he hasn't give up yet?"

"I don't know... But i'm sure that he's really angry to you because of yesterday!"

"Stand up, Yuki."

Deidara help Yuki to stand. "Calm down, take yourself a treat."

"Thank you."

"Here, I still have a cookie from Konan."

Deidara handed her a cookie. "I think she buy it in the town with disguise."

With a weak smile, Yuki take it.

"Come on, have a try. The cookie is very delicious. Konan is a good buyer, don't you think?"

Yuki take a little bite.

"Yeah, she's a good buyer."

Silence spread around them.

(Yuki's thought)

_I can't believe it. He treat me nice, even I am is a new member here._

_Oh God, what the heck happen here? Is he..._

_No, no, Yuki! Your think is gone too far! But..._

(Normal)

"Deidara..."

"What, un?"

Yuki hug him. Deidara can feel his face burn hot.

"Yuki, what the..."

"Please, please... Let me hug you, I... I'm just too afraid..."

Deidara can hear Yuki sob. He then grabbed Yuki shoulder and make her face him.

"Look, your beautiful eyes become red. Don't cry, please..."

Deidara wipe away the tears from Yuki's eyes. "You hurt me when you cry."

"Why do you care to me?"

"Because..."

Deidara kissed Yuki's cheek. "I want to."

"You want to...? What do you mean?"

"Yuki, to be honest, I never see such a beautiful maiden like you."

Yuki's face blush between her tears.

"You look like a crystal clay for me, and I don't want to see you being harmed by everyone, or anyone. As a crystal clay, you're so fragile and you can be shattered at anytime, so I want to protect you. I want to see you safe and happy. And to achieve both of that, I decide to protect you."

"Deidara... You're so kind, you want to protect me in order to see me safe and happy..."

"Don't cry again, or else it will break you."

Deidara hug Yuki tight.

"Don't release it, please..."

"No, i'm not going to release it."

Without noticing it, they suddenly lay on the bed. Slowly, Deidara's hand brushing Yuki's hair. Yuki feel comfort with Deidara's touching.

Bed can become a comfort place for sleep, and also can become a disaster. Yuki had thrown into illusion, and she start to lose her rational thinking.

"Yuki..."

"Yes...?"

"I... I want to..."

"Yes, I know..."

They had fell into valley of illusion, and they do a sweetest sin they ever could.

-X-X-X-

Yuki opened her eyes.

'Maybe i have sleep for a hour.' She thought.

She then realize what happened a hour ago.

'That is the sweetest sin in my entire life... That is my awesome experience.'

"Yuki?"

"Ah, Deidara, you're awake."

Deidara felt guilty to her.

"Yuki, i'm sorry for doing this..."

"No, it's okay. We can do it again sometime."

Deidara gasped. "Do you serious?"

"Do i look like kidding?"

Then she kissed Deidara's lips. Deidara then broke it, he started to licking Yuki's neck.

(Well, maybe contains a M rated text here.)

Yuki let one moan escape her lips. Hearing it, Deidara kiss it, causing Yuki to moan louder.

"Get it?"

"Still not..."

"Well, i give you more."

He then down to her chest, licking her breast and then kiss it.

"Ah, yes, like that..."

Again, Yuki escape one moan from her lips.

"Please take me... Make me crazy..."

Deidara still licking her breast, kiss it, and suck it. He will take Yuki out, but there is someone knock the door.

"What a pain..."

Deidara looking at Yuki. "I will take you later."

"Allright. Maybe i will rest here for a while, can i?"

"Sure."

Deidara took his clothes and use it, then come out with Zetsu, who was knocking the door.

Yuki still can't forget it. The sweetest sin she have in her entire life...

"This can be fun."

She smirked.

(The M rated over)

* * *

Me: Give reviews, please! I beg you!

Konan: What do they do?

Me: Don't mind it! You will know later.

All of Akatsuki members and me: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

More Than A Partner

A/N: Okay, since there are no review, I will get quick here. Oh, and also, there will be some OOC-ness...

Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?

* * *

Chapter 7

_He will be dead... He will be gone..._

"_Get out of here, Yuki! Quickly!"_

"_No, I will not leave you! You promise me you will protect me, so please take me already! I'd rather die if you not in my side!!"_

"_What will Sasori-Danna say if I take you with me, un? I'm sure, he will be sad to see you join him, and me, shortly."_

"_No... Please don't leave me! I..."_

"_You are the most precious thing for me and Sasori-Danna, un, so please... Don't die just because of me. And you're the most precious member of the Akatsuki, right? I'm sure Leader, Konan, and all will be sad, too..."_

"_Deidara... No, please... There is nobody who understand me more than you! If you gone, who will be beside me at the night..._

_You're my only hope after Sasori's death, so please..._

_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

"_Tobi, take her and get out of here, NOW!!"_

"_Allright, Deidara-senpai."_

"_NO! DEIDARA...!!"_

"_KATSU!!"_

"_NO...! NO, DEIDARA, NO...!!"_

_He will be gone from your side... He will be meet his fate with that Uchiha..._

...

...

...

"NO!!"

Yuki shouted and get up quickly.

'What was that?! He will be gone? When??'

Yuki shook her head and then quickly dressed up.

'That dream... What's happen?'

Yuki suddenly remember her conversation with her father.

"_Dad, last night I had a dream, but this was an odd dream."_

"_What was that?"_

"_I looked that mommy held a baby."_

"_Well, that means you will had sister."_

"_Really?"_

"_Listen, Yuki. That dream you have last night, that is one ability from Shirogane clan."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Hmm... What must I say... Ah, yes, fortune-tell dream."_

"_Fortune-tell dream?"_

"_Your every dream will become true."_

'That means... Deidara will be dead?!'

Yuki run along the corridor. She accidentally bump into Kakuzu.

"Ouch! Watch were you goin' girl!"

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu, but do you see Deidara and Sasori? Please, this is urgent."

"They in the meeting room, if you want to know."

"Thank you!"

Yuki run again, after arrive in front of the door she open it.

"Yuki! How dare you disturb this important meeting!"

"I'm sorry Leader, but I have something important too."

"What is that? I will not forgive you if you say nothing important."

"No, I assure you this is important."

Yuki take a breath, and then she looking up to the Leader.

"Sasori will be dead in his grandmother's hand, also with Haruno Sakura, my kouhai in Konohagakure."

Sasori gasped. "Is that true? Granny Chiyo will kill me with your kouhai?"

"Probably after you and Deidara take Gaara and extract his Shukaku."

Sasori struck in disbelief.

"What happen next?"

"Deidara, you also will be dead, in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, my kouhai also."

Yuki gives a sad expression while saying that.

"When you got that, Yuki?"

"I got a dream about them, Leader."

"It's just a dream, don't take it seriously."

"No! That dream is one of my family ability, Fortune-Tell dream."

"Fortune-Tell dream?"

"If i dream, my every dream will become true."

"Allright, listen to me!"

Everyone got their attention to the Leader.

"In the next mission to catch Shukaku, Deidara and Sasori, Shirogane Yuki will be accompany you!"

"But, why?" Hidan protest.

"Her healing and reincarnation jutsu probably can help them. Also, she have the kekkei genkai Shirogane's Wind, one of greatest kekkei genkai after Sharingan, Byakugan, and mine, Rinnegan."

Hidan grinned his teeth.

"Allright! From this time, Shirogane Yuki will be paired randomly with one team of us! Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it's time for you three to prepare your things."

Deidara, Sasori, and Yuki bowed, and they left the meeting room.

"Sasori, Deidara... I'm sorry to tell that, but... That dream is really true. You two will..."

"Calm down Yuki. We will not die that easily, un. Right, Sasori-Danna?"

"Yeah, and if we die, you can reincarnate us, right?"

They smile. Yuki give a smile, too.

"You're right."

"Now, let's get ready, un."

Sasori and Yuki nodded.

* * *

Yeah, review, review...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

More Than A Partner

Yukina: Hello, anybody home?

Tobi: Heey, Yuki-chan!!

Yukina: Who's Yuki? I'm Yukina, her sister!

Me: Ooh, the new OC come! She's Shirogane Yukina, Yuki's sister!

Yuki: -glare at Yukina- Why are you here, you damn sister?

Konan: Why do she looks don't close to her sister, Cursed-chan?

Me: We'll see later... Okay, disclaimer, disclaimer! It's your turn, Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: I don't want to do it.

Me: Do it or I will burn all of your money!!

Kakuzu: Okay, okay.

-stand up and clear throat- Cursed Princess of Eternity doesn't own Naruto... Is that enough?

Me: Yup, thanks. And here's the story!!

* * *

Chapter 8

At the road towards Sunagakure, Yuki seems to be unhappy. She still lowered her head.

"Yuki, are you allright?"

Sasori ask inside his puppet, Hiruko.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be allright, hn."

Yuki shook her head, telling that she okay.

"You can't lie to us, Yuki. Tell us, is that something bothering you?"

"We'll gonna attack Sunagakure and capture Gaara, right?"

"Of course, Yuki. So?"

"I don't sure I can do this..."

Sasori then set the bait. "Why? Do you have someone important there?"

Yuki can't hide it anymore, she nod.

"Then... Who?"

"Gaara-kun..."

Deidara gasped.

"Gaara... That Ichibi Jinchuuriki?"

Yuki nod again.

"Can you tell us, Yuki, please?"

"Allright, this maybe long story..."

Yuki started to cry. "But I don't know why..."

"Shh, Yuki, don't cry. It's okay if you don't want to tell us."

Yuki shook her head. "I want to tell you two..."

"Let me answer this: He's your former engagement, right?"

Yuki feels her body shiver after hear Sasori's answer.

"Sasori-Danna, look what you've done to her!"

Deidara say with a bit angry tone in his words.

"It's okay, Deidara. He's true."

"But..."

"Gaara-kun is my former engagement."

Yuki then lift up her head. "Although it was our parents who decide this, we two had fall in love and become a couple first."

"Then, hn?"

"Yeah, first we were so close, always go everywhere together...

He was a kind and nice boy, although he's a little bit temper. I love him so much, until..."

"Until?"

"My sister Yukina saw him. I know she like him at the first sight, so she suddenly become rival for me."

Yuki grinned her teeth. "She was an evil and trickful girl, and I know she tricked my father to cut my engagement with Gaara-kun!"

* * *

(Flashback)

"_What?! This can't be!"_

"_Yes, you hear me, Yuki."_

"_But why?! Why do you suddenly cut my engagement with Gaara-kun?!"_

"_Come to think of it, Yukina will be suit him perfectly."_

"_Yukina?! That damn little fox?!"_

"_How dare you said that to your sister!"_

"_Yes she is!! A damn little old witch!! She must have trick you to cut my engagement with Gaara-kun! Why do you care her more than me!?"_

"_Listen, Yuki! You're the heir of Shirogane clan! You still must follow my lead here!"_

"_But that doesn't mean you care more to her!! I'm still your kid although I will become Shirogane's heir!!"_

"_My decide is final! Your engagement with Gaara is cut off! And Yukina will become his new engagement!"_

"_If you say that, I won't agree to become Shirogane heir!! And I will quit from this damn house!!"_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Oh. So that's the story..."

"My heart is hurt! She stole my beloved from my side!!"

Yuki say emotionally, her tears run down her cheek.

"But I can't throw his image from my mind perfectly... Only one thing of him still with me..."

Yuki take out little puppet from her pocket.

"This puppet is made by Kankurou-kun, Gaara-kun's elder brother. I can't throw this from me... I can't."

Deidara hold her shoulder, try to comfort her.

"Come on, we must continue our walks."

Yuki nodded.

-X-X-X-

After few hours, they arrive in front of Sunagakure's entrance.

"How we can pass the defense?"

"We already pass it."

In front of village entrance, someone stand there, his face and clothes stain with blood. And in the left and right entrance, there's a corpse of guards.

Maybe that person killed them all to make their infiltration go smoothly.

"Do you still remember me, Yuura?"

Sasori ask the person.

"Ye... yes, Sasori-sama!"

Oh, he is Sasori's spy.

"This way."

Sasori, Deidara, and Yuki follow that Yuura person.

"Well, Danna, seems it's my turn, hn."

Deidara flow the clay bird in the air and he change it into the big bird.

"Come on Yuki, you with me."

"What? She should stay here, you know!"

"Danna, I need her you know! So she will come with me!"

"She will stay here!"

"She will come with me!"

"Don't argue like that!"

Yuki make her shadow clone.

"My shadow clone will stay here with you, Sasori, and I will come with Deidara."

Yuki jump up into the bird's back and then the bird fly.

"Are you sure you can take this?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, because there is someone I want to kill."

Deidara smirked. "As you wish, princess."

They killed the guards and then landed at Kazekage' Mansion rooftop.

"Infiltration success."

"That is as far as you go."

The Kazekage, Gaara, stand in front of them.

"Impressive, you can know my move and stopped me here."

"That bird of yours don't exist in this desert."

Gaara's attention then draw into Yuki, still with her hat.

"Who's that behind you?"

"Oh, you mean 'her'?"

Deidara smirked. "Introduce yourself, honey."

Yuki take off her hat. Gaara stared in shock.

"What...? It can't be..."

"I am Shirogane Yuki, new member of the Akatsuki."

She say with confidence and little shiver.

"Yuki-chan... How could you..."

"Don't call me that, Kazekage. I'm not your friend, neither your girlfriend."

"I don't expect you will be against us."

"It's my choose, Gaara, and this is my life."

"Yuki, please, come back..."

Deidara stopped him with kunai.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing, Jinchuuriki?"

"I will take Yuki away from you."

"You think I will be easily let you take her? She is mine, only mine, and you have no quarter in her heart."

Deidara hugged Yuki from behind. His look is mocking Gaara.

"Yuki, you..."

"Don't stare at me like that. He's right, i'm already his, and I will belong to him only." Yuki declare.

Gaara's hand is become fist.

"This is your loss, Jinchuuriki. Don't blame her if she join us, and become mine. It's your fault to dump her in the past."

Deidara lick Yuki's neck in front of that Jinchuuriki.

"Don't you try to mocking me!"

The battle begin. Yuki and Deidara jump up to the bird's back and fly away from angry Gaara.

* * *

Me: Review, review, review...

Konan: So that's the reason why Yuki-chan doesn't look close with her sister...

Deidara: I think she is going to kill her next chapter, un.

Me: You spoil it, Deidara! But yeah, that's few from me. Thank you for spoil it, Deidara.

-shot Deidara with a death glare-

Deidara: -gulp- I'm sorry, un...

Me: Okay, that doesn't matter! Stay tune and see you in next chapter!

-Me and all Akatsuki members waves hand-


	9. Chapter 9

More Than A Partner

Me: Chapter 9!

Konan: Wow, so far so good...

Pein: You still consider me as 'Leader', don't you?

Me: Yep, of course... But don't worry, i will make you appear as soon as possible, if i have finished reading...

-Looking for Hidan- Hey, where's Hidan? I need him to read the disclaimer...

Kakuzu: Need Hidan?

Me: Oh, yeah! Where is he?

Kakuzu: Don't talk to him or else you will be meet your fate.

Me: Oh... Don't say to me... Okay, i think we've blabbering enough here, let's go to story!!

Tobi: Yeah, the story! And author-chan doesn't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 9

Yuki doesn't feel right after all. She felt guilty.

"Yuki, are you allright?"

"Yeah, i'm okay..."

Yuki then remember something.

"Oh, Deidara, can you handle here? I need to do something."

"Yeah, of course."

Yuki then dissapeared. She appear behind Gaara.

"Where's Yukina?"

"Why do you ask it?"

"Don't need to ask, i think you know it."

"I'll not let you!"

"I'll force my way if you stand in my way!"

Then someone open the door.

"Yukina!"

"Gaara-kun? And..."

"Hello, Yukina."

Yukina stared in shock. "Yuki?! How could you..."

"Now i'll have my revenge on you, you DAMN LITTLE WITCH!"

Yukina charged her. "DIE!"

With a quick move, Yuki stabbed her sister with kunai, at her heart.

"That's my long revenge to you.

"YUKINA!!"

Gaara is more angry. He attacke Yuki.

"Yuki!"

Deidara go to aid Yuki.

* * *

Me: Pretty short, but please review!


	10. Chapter 10

More Than A Partner

Me: Well, chapter 10!

Yuki: Horray!

Deidara: Yuki, you okay?

Me: What are you talking about! Look, she's okay!

Tobi: Go to story because Tobi is a good boy! And author-chan doesn't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 10

Deidara going to aid Yuki. Before Gaara can attack her, Deidara has save her.

"Thank you, Deidara."

"No problem."

Deidara looking at her. "Well, have finished your task?"

"It's going well."

Yuki then feel that Sasori is getting impatient.

"Deidara, hurry up, Sasori is getting impatient."

"Okay, hm."

Deidara continued to capture Gaara.

ZEPP!!

"Ouch!"

"Huh? What's happen, Yuki?"

"No... Nothing."

Yuki holding her chest.

'What's this? Why do i feel this pain...?

Don't tell me...!'

Yuki opened her cloak, and then her jacket.

'Just as i thought! This scar!'

A straight scar in her left chest is clearly visible.

"Yuki, what's that?"

"This is... The scar that Gaara-kun left for me."

Deidara gasped. "Scar that he left for you?"

"Yes, and this is not an ordinary scar. This is an enchanted scar, means this is cursed scar."

"What?"

"To put it bluntly, this is the scar that will make ma feel any pain that Gaara-kun felt."

* * *

Me: Waah!

Konan: Is that true? Yuki will be dead?

Me: No, Konan, i can't spoil it... SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!!


End file.
